


Tucked in

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's BBB Fills 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - No CACW, Belonging, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Getting back to as normal a life as can be is slow-going for Bucky but he's well surrounded, he thinks. He'll get used to this, Steve says.Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Fill, C2: "Avengers"





	Tucked in

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the BBB, I hope you like it!

 

Sparring, Bucky found out, is actually a lot of fun. Especially as it allows him to get to know his new teammates better and better. Because everyone seems freer when the enemy is nowhere to be found and they get to just blow up some steam and fight each other with barely held up strength. Ready and strong together, grinning like fools any chance they get before they go rolling over the mats, either by design or because someone else made them fly and they know how to fall painlessly. 

It's good for moral, it’s good for team coordination, it’s great for Bucky's sense of belonging. 

He takes them one by one, Nat, Clint, Tony, in and out of the suit, but the most fun has got to be Steve. He'd never have dreamed of being able to do that back in the day, fight him eye for eye, punch for punch and it feels better than anything. Especially as the others end up vacating the gym to the sound of Clint's whisper of  _ “Get a room, soldiers.” _

Sometimes they do duos and then Steve and Bucky take on the task of sparring with Thor, two super soldiers facing a literal God, how can this get any more fantastic. 

They laugh together, the whole team stretching and downing gallons of water, recuperating around a movie, Steve's arms around him, Steve's lips brushing his ear each time he talks. Home must be something like this, like the warmth that fills him from head-to-toe as he watches the others chatting and bickering, cuddling and breathing, simple pleasures.

Being on this team is everything Bucky thought he'd never have, Clint's annoying pranks included. 

Missions are hard sure, but as he stands in the line of Avengers freshly arrived on the newest New York street turned battlefield surrounded by strength and supernatural powers and he knows every last one of these people has his back, Bucky feels safer than he has in forever.

He looks to the side and catches Steve's gaze and they read,  _ “Together,”  _ louder and clearer than any alien roar.

Follow a thousand punches, follow a thousand blasting lights and magic swirls, follow aliens on the ground and Steve's shield ricocheting on a wall and back into his extended palm. 

The smile on his face is so wide it's almost cheesy but Bucky can't help smiling in turn.

“Hey, lovers, Fury took the widow and archer back already and Thor went for our green pal,” Tony has his faceplate drawn up, he looks a little roughened up around the edges but he, too, is grinning, they did good. “I can give you a ride but only if you promise to hold off the making out till we get home, huh?” 

Steve nods before Bucky can catch up with what they've just agreed too, he’s never flown before.

“You can shout if you need to,” Tony's voice filters through the comms once they're in the air and after a bit Bucky does. At the top of his lungs he yells, a cathartic cry of euphoria as they brush past tower after tower, their reflection a blur as Iron Man blasts away, full force, full speed.

Bucky finds Steve's hand over Tony's titanium covered chest and doesn't let go, clutching with all his might, eyes glinting in the low light of the afternoon.

They land on the lawn of the compound, as gracefully as they can even with Tony slowing down to a gentle buzz. Bucky's legs almost give out from under him as his feet meet the grass but Steve is there to hold him up and all three men laugh.

“You'll get used to it,” Steve says in his ear, kissing his cheek rapidly.

It's time for the compulsory debrief, dreary prospect only made better by the sparkle he sees in Steve's eyes - he's not in the mood for the kind of prolonged reunion Fury hosts, not now. 

Post-battle press conferences are now solely the affair of SHIELD'S communication team and that's a relief for Bucky's poor heart, busy pounding away in his chest with each of Steve's heated glance in his direction. If that's what he gets from fighting off villainous aliens, Bucky sure is signing up for more.

The looks they get as they stand up and hastily make their way out of the conference room make Bucky's cheeks flame up instantly but he forgets all about it when Steve snatches his metal hand and pulls him closer, down the hallway, up to their room, against the door, down on their bed. 

On his back, hair strewn across one of the many pillows all he sees anymore is Steve, not Captain America, not the first avenger just Steve, a hint of who he was in how he still hesitates at Bucky's belt, a growl of who they are when they meet again. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on setting up fic commissions, I'll say more about this in the coming days on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria), hope to see you there!
> 
> More soon, as always ;)


End file.
